


The Meridian Hour

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triptych of Oma's thoughts surrounding Daniel's ascension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meridian Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Sentence Fic challenge in event_horizons on DW.

_Future Impossible_

His mind is full of impossibilities, limitlessness. He is a man of the past that fights for the future. The future is not his.

 

_The Stars Will Die_

Wide eyes, shining blue, illuminating a long forgotten tale will dull. Flicker out. His star will die.

 

_A Life's Time_

Death pierces his shell as he dances time and time again with mortality. Swirling solar winds and wormholes. His form is thrown, tossed, and slammed against a malignant existence.


End file.
